Moving Pains
by trxr4kids
Summary: Stan realizes he's moving and only has a short time to figure out his feelings for certain people. Style Oneshot 8D


A very quick One shot for a friend on DeviantArt…8D

Stan's parents were not the most trustworthy of people, but even he didn't think that they would go this low. "WHAT?!" he shouted at both of them while clutching a sofa pillow.

His mom, Sharon, had a deep look of sorrow painted across her face, "We're sorry, hun…." She trailed off. She never wanted to intentionally hurt her baby.

His father, Randy, looked away from the two; eyes lock with the floor board. "Look Stan me and your mother are both sorry…for the short notice and everything, but we still need to face the facts. We have to go."

Stan looked up with the ferocity that he'd been trying to subdue during their whole conversation. "Short notice. Short Notice? We're fucking leaving tomorrow!!" He clenched the pillow in his fist until he felt the fabric tear between his fingers. "This isn't fair…." He turned away from his mother and addressed his dad, "And you know it." Randy refused to look up; he just stood still silently. Stan waited for a reply. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?" He yelled after not receiving an explanation and Randy finally glared at him.

"Stan you really need to start thinking about people other then yourself." Randy walked over and placed firm but caring hand on Stan's shoulder. "This new position at work is too good to pass up. We all need this extra money. Like your mother and I said before we're sorry for-"

Stan swatted the hand from his shoulder and spun around. "Whatever." He spat and dashed up stairs as if escaping from something deadly in pursuit. He entered his room, slammed the door shut, and belly flopped onto his bed. There was an overload of emotions in his mind and he didn't know what to do or how to feel. He lied perfectly still on his bed in silence and allowed himself to asses the situation. Moving. He was moving. He didn't think something like that was possible or at least that it would happen to him. South Park. This was his childhood. His past, present, and before the events that had unraveled today, his future. His mind immediately retreated to his friends; to his past adventures that helped sculpt him into the sensible teen he was today. His thoughts lingered especially long on his best friend, Kyle. His Super Best Friend if he recalled correctly. There was a bond between them that even he couldn't explain; something he was still trying to figure out. He took his time, though, simply enjoying having someone to joke around with and go to for help. He thought he had an eternity to figure out what was between him and Kyle. Why recently his eyes would linger on Kyle's lips while he absentmindedly ranted. Why his face would grow warm when Kyle shook his bright crimson hair after removing his ushanka. Why he only paid attention in class when he sat up to watch Kyle's slim figure shuffle to the front and work a problem out on the board.

Stan pushed up from his bed and hobbled to the window to peer into the darkness. The weather must have been linked to his feelings because it was raining steadily outside. Morbidly, he surveyed the individual raindrops race down the glass to the bottom and listened to the confronting pitter patter that they made. "_This is crazy!" _he thought. "_I can't be thinking about that sort of stuff…..not now." _ His mind raced from one thing to another, to all the things he'd left undone. Thunder crashed and his eyes shot opened; he was unaware that he'd close them. His room was blurred with the tears that slowly crept into his eyes. He decided to take a bath. That was one of the places he could think clearly. The other place, strangely enough, was Kyle's room. He and Kyle formulated plenty of plans in that room…He turned on the hot water of the tub after enter the bathroom. Sitting down on the closed toilet seat lid, he exhaled profusely. The rushing of the water was enough to calm him down for the moment, so he focused on the persistent sound. Finally he turned the knob of the tub and slowed the flow of the water until it was at a complete stop. After stripping all his close ( and momentarily admiring himself in the mirror….for self esteem reasons…) he leisurely slid into water and released an enormous sigh. He forbade his thoughts to linger anywhere unpleasant at the moment and paid attention to the warmth of the water on his skin. He reached up and entangled his fingers into his hair, combing through. This was his moment, his time to relax. It was the least he could do for himself considering the hell that he would have to go through after this and the days continuing it. Unbeknownst to him, however, there was an unexpected visitor rummaging through his room.

Kyle entered through the window like he usually did. He always warned Stan of the dangers of an unlocked window, but Stan never listened; not that Kyle minded, though. He was glad he was always welcomed in Stan's house. He felt more at home here than at his own house. "Stan?" he said quietly enough that anyone outside his room wouldn't be able to hear. "Hey you in here? Sorry I got a little rain on your carpet…" He continued to look under the bed and in the closet as he explained to an obviously absent Stan. "Shit, not here…" He heard faint splashing on the other side of Stan's door and immediately recognized it as Stan. He was the only one that would still splash in a bathtub, like a five year old. Kyle chuckled and decided to return Stan's headphones in person and hopeful cause his friend some embarrassment for his childish antics.

He cautiously slipped out of Stan's room, after checking if the coast was clear, and tip-toed to the bathroom. He creaked the door open and slipped inside. "Surpris-" He choked back his words that somehow got caught in his throat. His best friend sat there innocently in the tub, glistening with water. He shifted in his garment of suds and looked at Kyle befuddled.

"Huh?" he said at the initial shock of Kyle being there in the first place. "Kyle what are you-?" he tilted his head to the side unable to finish his question. There he was, his best friend, whom his thoughts lingered on constantly, standing there with a complexion almost as red as his hair.

After a few heartbeats, Kyle finally spoke, "Um! Sorry dude I just came to…d..drop off your headphones! Yeah…" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously and fought back the urge to dash out the bathroom, down the stairs, and out the front door. He couldn't understand why he was so uncomfortable, it was just Stan. But he was and he did not like the feeling.

Stan studied Kyle's face. He watched as Kyle squirmed and fought for something else to say. "_This may well be the last I ever see of my best friend…." _He thought sadly and felt that memorable sensation creep through his body.

"Well that's all I came for… catch you later, K?" Kyle said eyeing the tile floor. He turned, grabbed the moist door knob, and slowly twisted it.

"Wait," Stan said and Kyle spun back around to stare at him. "Thanks……for returning them, I mean." He felt the heavy, internal urge to have Kyle with him. He, for some reason, didn't want Kyle to leave.

"Come on, dude. I've had those things for like ever! S'bout time I gave 'em back!" He laughed a bit and readjusted his ushanka.

Some of the unknown feelings were making themselves **very** know to Stan at that instant. Suddenly most, if not all, of his apprehensions vanished into thin air. "It was raining outside." He stated staring at Kyle intensely.

Kyle swallowed a mouthful of spit and held Stan's gaze back. "Yup" he relayed in return. And noticed his clothes were all soggy and muddy. He coughed, a little embarrassed; he usually kept himself cleaner than this.

Stan was almost sure of it now: he was meant to be with this boy. For as long as he could remember they were meant to be together. "You're filthy." He stated and allowed his gaze to roam the redhead's body: head to toe. No one would ever take him away from Stan. Not now. Not ever.

"No mud on your carpet I swear." Kyle jumped to his own defense, "Even if there is I'll clea-"

"Get in." Stan ordered, his eyes glossy in lust for the boy.

"-n…..huh…Wait…WHAT?!" Kyle had to stop himself from raising his voice too loud. "Did you say get i-…….dude it's cool I….I got a tub at home…..actually I prefer showers……I've gotta go anywa-"

"Get in." Stan repeated, smirking. "No use in wasting all this water on one person. Besides I know you can't stand dirt."

"_Touché Dammit" _Kyle thought as the filth in the crevices of his body were making themselves prominent. "……I don't…."

Stan's pupils were filled with seduction, "You know you wanna…" he purred alluringly, "Come…closer…." He bit his moist lip and beckoned him friend closer.

Kyle gave in. He wearily gazed at Stan. How he lightly nipped at his bottom lip and how the water dripped from his bangs to his bare shoulders and chest. He took a step forward, then another, and soon he had crossed the boundary that separated friends and….well whatever they were about to become.

"Yesss….."Stan hissed. He watched Kyle slowly shuffle toward the tub and subsequently himself. His body tingled and goose bumps emerged from his skin. He automatically stood up causing a muffle shriek from Kyle. "Strip." He commanded. Kyle's eyes were locked on Stan's torso. He was in a daze. So much so that he couldn't hear anything at all. "**Strip.**" He demanded again and watched Kyle's stunned form waver to and fro. Stan was losing his patience and was standing close enough to Kyle to take action. He reached forward, sloshing some bath water onto the floor, and seized Kyle's jacket. He forcefully ripped it off both arms and continued with the shirt almost immediately after. Once his shirt was overhead, Kyle became aware of what was going on and his mind swirled around thousands of thoughts at once.

"_What's going on?! I don't want this!.....Do I?"_ He closed his eyes and felt someone franticly tug at his belt buckle. He looked down and saw Stan drenched and domineering, possessively pulling at his mud caked pants.

"**Help me.**" He forcefully moaned and Kyle obediently and quickly slipped out of his jeans. Kyle just stood there dumbfounded about the whole situation. His body was telling him things that he didn't want hear: that he wanted this. That he **needed **this. "Am I gonna have to undress you all myself or can you handle this part?" Stan's voice was different. Smoother. He had the look of a predator in his eyes as he gazed at Kyle's underwear.

Kyle suddenly became self-conscious. Even though he knew his best friend wouldn't care…he hadn't showed **all** of his body anyone before. "3…." Wait why in the world was Stan counting? "2….." Realization finally dawned on Kyle and he saw how much Stan wanted him. He wasn't even himself anymore. "1." Stan snatched his tidy whities and completely ripped them off with unanticipated strength.

"Stan!" Kyle screeched. All of him was uncovered now.

"Stan!" another voice called out.

"Shit!" Stan cursed and pulled Kyle against his bare body with his hand pressed firmly on his mouth; successfully muting him. "In the bathroom Mom!" He yelled, "Whadaya want?!" He awaited an answer while concisely enjoying the feeling of Kyle's lean body pressed against his in the nude embrace.

"Randy decided not to take the job!" Even she seemed excited, "We're not moving!!"

A small smile tugged at Stan's lips. Kyle removed Stan's hand and look up at him with an adorable look of naive shock. "Stan? You guys were planning on mov-"

With all his strength, Stan lifted the smaller teen over the base of the tub and inside. His armed snaked around Kyle's body and explored it passionately. He closed the shower curtain and was now acting out of complete bliss. He wasn't moving! He still had his past, his present, and now in his arms was his future. Stan laughed to himself and led Kyle down on to his lap. "Clean up time." He told the shivering teen.

The End

8D Hope you enjoyed it!!

I lurv comments as well!!


End file.
